Mammoth
'Mammoth ' is a towering hulk of a man with immense physical strength and near invulnerability, however, Mammoth is intellectually and emotionally underdeveloped and lacks skill as a hand-to-hand combatant. Background Born in Australia, Baran and his sister, Selinda, were teased by their fellow classmates for being different. Receiving no help from the adults, the frustrated children used their powers to fight their tormentors but because of this they were driven out of town by the angry and frightened parents. Selinda and Baran's parents sent them off to the country of Markovia, where they were put in the care of scientist and metahuman expert Dr. Helga Jace. While Dr. Jace tried to teach the young metahumans a sense of morality, the two instead turned to a life of crime. Answering a recruitment notice from Doctor Light to form a new villain team known as the Fearsome Five, Baran and Selinda (going by Mammoth and Shimmer) joined the team alongside Doctor Light, Jinx, Gizmo and Psimon. Together, the villains fought against the Teen Titans but constantly met defeat, usually due to their own infighting. Following a defeat at the hands of Superman, the team disbanded and Mammoth and Shimmer deciding to renounce their life of crime and found peace in a Tibetan monastery. However, Psimon returned from outer space and systematically sought revenge on his former teammates. While Mammoth barely survived a spear rammed through his head by Psimon, Shimmer was turned into glass and then shattered by the telepath. Mammoth then, for a time, began working with Gizmo in what he believed was a quest to find his sister, apparently unable to comprehend that his sister was dead, before being incarcerated, along with Gizmo and Jinx, at the metahuman prison on Alcatraz. Recruiting Mammoth by promising to resurrect his sister, Doctor Sivana later gathered the Fearsome Five to work for him in a scheme to short sell LexCorp stock by having them steal its accounts from its corporate building in Metropolis and then driving down the stock by killing all the people in the building, and destroying two other Lexcorp properties. At the latter of the two the Five were confronted by the Outsiders and after escaping, the Five urged Sivana to take Lexcorp's nuclear missile facility near California. When Sivana refused due to the scheme having already ended successfully, Psimon asserted that they would take the nuclear facility anyway, and in response Sivana severed relations with the them after nearly killing Gizmo, warning them that he would kill them if they ever crossed his path again. Combat Statistics * Mammoth (Gotham Wastelands) Involvement *He is one of the Fearsome Five bounties on Titans Island. *Mammoth is the first boss in the Titans Targeted! alert. Heroes * Mammoth appears along with the other members of the Fearsome Five to support Raven's Evil Soul Projection when it is attacked. Villains * Mammoth is one of the random allies in the Trigon's Prison alert. * Mammoth patrols the edge of the Villain Stronghold in the Gotham Wastelands. Trivia * Mammoth first appeared in New Teen Titans #3 (January 1981) * Mammoth is highly devoted to his sister Selinda, who is also a founding member of the Fearsome Five known as Shimmer. Gallery File:FearsomeFive.jpg File:RuinedCathedralMammoth.jpg File:SOELive2014CharactersLineup.jpg Titans Targeted (2).jpg See also * Fearsome Five External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Fearsome Five Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Meta Category:Earth powers Category:Wanted Characters